otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Nothing that Can't Be Cured
: So what else is real? Odie said he was possessed by a demon. Demons are real? : : Not in a traditional sense of "real". Demons cannot fully exist in this world without considerable investment of power. They exist mostly by proxy of some''one'', or in rare cases some''thing'', that they manipulate. Demons require conduits, people they've made a pact with or have possessed, in order to influence humans directly. By that line of logic, Demons do not exist here, but they actively seek to influence our existence, for numerous reasons. : What about Angels then? They must be real if demons are. : I have seen the form and influence of several demons, never any angel. Perhaps they are just more subtle. : Vampires? Are they real? : Yes, though they are exceedingly rare. It's not like in fiction, few people survive the transformation. : ...Werewolves? : Yes. : Witches? : Moderately common, though most don't know what they are. : What about that Mexican goat sucker? : I've never seen it personally, but there's mounting evidence that it likely exists. : Santa Claus? : : While the typical modern folktale of Santa is whimsically inaccurate, Saint Nicholas of Myra was a famously pious man that lived in the fourth century. He was well-known as being a exceedingly generous to the poor, especially near the winter solstice, which coincides with modern-day Christmas. Many people pilgrimage to the Bari Basilica every year and claim to see the ghost of St. Nicolas, who offers them gifts. It's good that you're making jokes, it means that you're dealing with the situation. : Dealing with the situation? Lady, a five-hundred pound, three-headed meat zombie just did the most literal version of the monster mash I've ever seen, all over the office, and it was cut into pieces by the school pot-head with his ice-saber! This entire night is insane. : Hey, there's guys at school that smokes way more pot than I do. I'm best friends with one of them. ...Well I guess he graduated, so you might be right. : Well, who wants a drink? : ...I'll take one. Multiple attacks over the entire last year, and we still know nothing about these things. It's actually possible that we know less now than we did before. : So you guys have been dealing with these things for a while... : Over a year? : Yes. The only thing we know is that someone linked to these. Pieces of junk. : All of this mystery theatre is well and good, but my biggest question is, what the hell are we supposed to do? : Nothing. : ...What? Isn't this the part where you tell us you're a secret monster hunter society and you want us to join up and help you fight or something? : Look, I just run a museum. I'm not a monster hunter, or a part of any secret society. We've been attacked just like you, we're just trying to figure out why. Which we haven't yet. : So you're just normal people? ...Other than... Odie. : More or less, Odie included, we are. So, as per your question. Do whatever you want. Live your life, change your life. : That's it? I'm supposed to go back to school and pretend I didn't see this? : From what she's saying, we don't have to pretend anything. I mean... Odie saw it with us, and Chris. We're all in this together... Right? : Yeah I... I guess we are. : Dunno. : What?! : I move here, go to school, get my ass kicked, go to the arcade, get my ass kicked, go stay a night with some friends, get attacked by something from House of the Dead. Right now I'm deciding if I should just move back to Louisville or not. : ...What? : I'm going home. : So you're gonna cut an run? : Probably not... But I need a night to clear my head and think about this. If I stay here I'll just get drunk. There isn't another one of those things out here right? : I can walk you to your car if you want. : : Well, we'd best be on our way as well. Odie, help us with moving the body? : Yeah. : I realize that this is a lot to take in all at once, you might need some space, but you've been through this together, it's usually best to stay together, even if you just need to talk it out, Odie's been through this before... If you run into anything real dangerous, he and his friends are really good in a bad situation. I'm also available during the day at the Temecula Historical Museum, if anything comes up, or if you just have questions. Feel free to swing by during the day. : Thanks, you and your friend have been really good at... Explaining things. : Pleasure meeting the both of you, especially whoever brought the whiskey. Haven't had american whiskey before, quite good. : That was Chris, uhh... The guy that... Left. : Well, give him my regards. Until next we meet. : Bye... : So what do you think? About the Zombies... And vampires? : I don't know... At first, ya know, it was... But I think I've always known there was something out there like this... Or I expected it. You probably think that sounds weird... Huh? : You seem to be taking it better than I am. : I... Don't know... ...I'm actually really scared. : Yeah... Me too... : So... How about that dog, huh? : Maybe we should head out too. : Noo... Guys... C'mon. I've had worse sleep overs than this... : : Joking... Joking! But seriously, I've had way worse. This is gonna sound really lady-like, but, please don't leave me here alone? : Why, it's not like you need us... You cut that thing to pieces while Liam and Chris stood in the corner screaming. : Hey! : ...So... I guess we can just try to sleep. : Well there's a bottle of whiskey, and half a bag of weed that can help with that... There's nothing that can't be cured with weed and alcohol.